Misty Eyed
by Calcifer the all Mighty
Summary: Lately it seems like everyone is leaving Sakura. So she resorts to suicide. The only thing that stopped her was two arms that wrapped around her. [LEMON] SasSak


Misty Eyed

**Author's Note: Well, I want to try my skill at typing a dramatic fic for an experiment. So yeah**.

**Dedication: To Angela, Grillz, and Carren! YaY for chocolate milk and WAFFLES!**

* * *

That was the second time Uchiha Sasuke walked out of my life. It seems like everyone is leaving me lately. First Uchiha, and now my fiancé,' Hyuuga Neji. I guess I wasn't meant to find someone, I was probably only for healing and killing. It doesn't matter anymore, I will soon be gone from this place soon. 

I wonder if anyone will notice if I just died now. How long will it take them to realize I didn't go to work, visit Ino, or eat at the Ichiraku. It'll be done in a minute, I know it will hut, but not as much as the pain I'm feeling now.

If only I can see that Uchiha one last time. I don't know why I want to see him. I just do, it feels like I have to tell him important. But what?

_Some day I want to feel you close  
__Sometime I just catch and hold you  
__Some day I want to feel myself  
__Sometime I just catch and hold me_

Sakura walked slowly towards her kitchen with her dress dragging behind her. Her eyes were all hazed over with sadness and loneliness. After Sasuke came back five years, he left again the following two years. When she hit twenty, she was engaged to Neji. At first she detested the idea, but then slowly began to fall in love with him.

When she was walking home from work one day, she caught him in the forest floor rolling around with TenTen. Her world shattered once again. Sakura was at a point of re-opening up, but then she instantly became a puppet.

Everything about her became fake. Her smiles, her laughs, even her eyes. Every time someone thought she was truly happy, they would stare into her eyes that betrayed her.

The slowly dying beauty picked up a knife. She brought up to her delicate wrist and she lightly pressed against it. Right when she was about to slide it across, she felt someone knock the knife out of her hand.

Sakura's breathing became rigid when she felt a firm body press her shapely one against it.

_The fake smile that I sometimes show  
__Sticks to the mirror before trickling down  
__The finger streaks of misty droplets  
__Run down aimlessly, just like my present self_

I ran as fast as I could. I needed to see her if it was the last thing I do. The pain wouldn't stop me from reaching my goal. My own blood was everywhere, but it didn't matter. I accomplished something important to me.

After two years being back in Konoha, my feelings for Sakura were about to come out. They were bottled up in me for five whole long years. Then I heard that her parents were killed when they arrived back from a mission. How low for rogue ninja's to kill fatigued chunnins.

I watched as Sakura cried over her parent' bodies. I saw her mouth the words, 'my parent's necklaces.' I had a feeling that her parents were not only killed, but also robbed. I wanted to do her something, and I planned to get the necklaces back for her.

The next morning I packed up and left to find those bastards. I didn't expect it for me to take this long to find rogue ninjas. Eight long months just for two necklaces. Some people would call me crazy, but people also say that you'd do crazy stuff when you're in love. And that's exactly what's happening to me. Yes, I am in love with Haruno Sakura! I'll even scream it to the world if I were to prove it to her.

I'd get mad when men would flirt with her, I'd get mad when men would blush at her. I will admit that I did blush for her when I returned to Konoha. Finally I was aloud to feel happiness, love, and everything else when I finally was rid of Itachi.

_The melody I had heard  
__In the long distant past  
__Is still around somewhere, I just came to find it_

As soon as I reached the gates of Konoha, I couldn't help grinning like a lovesick fool. Right when my foot touched the ground of Konoha, I couldn't feel my pain. I felt my chakra kick in as it carried my legs as fast as possible to Sakura's house. Butterflies began to erupt in me, my heart pounded with a rate so tremendous that it felt like it was about to explode!

There I was outside of her house. My feet skidded to a halt at the sight that unfolded in front of me. My mind went blank like the night of the Uchiha massacre. There she was, a knife against her flesh that I wanted to feel. With the last of my chakra, I used a simple jutsu to transport myself into her house. My feet rushed towards Sakura with stealth. My arms quickly wrapped around her, then I head the knife clutter to the floor.

_I'd been feeling pretty gloomy  
__About something that's just ahead  
__Something I'd long been hiding  
__Is locked away in my heart_

Whose arms were these that were keeping me from my goal? Why wouldn't this person let me die? I couldn't stand anymore of this silence, I had to say something. Suddenly I felt warm air brush against my ear and a voice that followed. A voice that seemed so distance and familiar.

"What were you planning to do with that knife?" asked a husky voice.

I couldn't find my voice or the answer. So I said the only thing that came into my mind, "who are you and what do you want?" Was I just talking to a memory or a thing I wanted so badly to erase?

"Sakura it's me and what I want is you" I couldn't decide if it was real or a mirage. No more games. I used my arms to turn my body around. I gazed at those eyes that I saw every day as a girl. Dark onyx eyes that were so cold, but this time they looked sad. To see if he was real, my hand gently touched his face. His face pressed into my hand as his hand pressed mine closer to his handsome face.

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

_I chart out the sky onto a map, yes, for now that's an easy task  
__There's a story deep in my heart, but now I just don't want to see it_

My heart did a flip when I heard her say my name. It was very low that I almost didn't catch it, but I did. I gasped when I felt a pain rush up my back, and Sakura probably heard it too. When I looked down, I saw her face turn into concern. Her dainty hands began to touch my abdomen. She found my wounds. I didn't want her to worry about me, I wanted her to be happy.

I felt warm chakra flow through my body, she was healing me. I felt great afterwards. When I looked down to see her angelic face, she looked satisfied at her work. I couldn't help but grin. Then the tension began to grow again. It felt awkward, so I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled out the two necklaces. One a green leafy colored with a matching petal on it, and the other a pink chained with a sakura charm on it.

She looked stunned and I grinned. Now I know why Naruto always grinned, it felt great! "Sasuke, where did you get those?" she asked me.

"For those eight months I was gone, I was searching for these," I explained to her.

"But why and so long?" I loved her voice.

"I wanted to do something for you. It took me so long because I was working in the dark. I heard you say necklace on the night of your parents death, so I had a feeling it was stolen. Plus the fact that I didn't know what they looked like," I whispered in her ear.

"But why did you want to do something for me? Me of all people." She sounded so helpless, I didn't want her to sound like that. So I answered her question.

"It's because I love you," I said passionately into her ear.

_Some day I want to feel you close  
__Sometime I just catch and hold you  
__Some day I want to feel myself_

I gasped. Uchiha Sasuke of all people said he loved me. Me! I don't know why, but I felt my heart flutter. I gave up on him the second time he left me. But now I don't know. It felt like an hour before I could say anything, but it was only a minute. Sometimes time feels like it stops when you feel like your world suddenly rebuilds. So I said something back, "I-I love you too." I don't know why, but it felt so great when I said it.

_Sometime I just catch and hold me_

Sasuke blushed. To him, those words meant the wold to him! His heart exploded at that moment. If he were like Hinata, he would've fainted by now. But an Uchiha doesn't faint. When he glanced down at her, her face was painted pink.

'_Is this what love is like?' _They asked themselves. Sakura didn't care about the past anymore, all that mattered was that Sasuke was with her right there in front of her. Would he do what Neji did to her, or would he be loyal?

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sakura ran out of the kitchen with her pink locks flying behind her. She was headed to her room.

Right behind her was Sasuke. He wasn't about to let her out of his grasps that easily. The only thing standing in his way was her door. That was out of his way in an instant, he pushed the door open with pressure and let himself in. There she was, crying on her bed. To him, she looked like a falling angel. Her white gown was sprawled around her and her bed, her pink strands framing her face. All her curves filled out in the right places.

_On an empty platform in the morning  
__What did I want that I came all this way for?  
__Like a puppet with its strings cut  
__Chains entangle my feet and I can't move at all_

Why was she crying? Did something happen to her while I was gone? I needed to know, and I need to know now! She turned and faced me when I sat on her bed. I gently caressed her face, oh how soft her skin was. Tears spilled from her almond jade eyes. With my thumb, I brushed them away. "Sakura, tell me what's wrong? I need to know," I pleaded to her.

She sighed as if something was holding her back. For the next hour or so, she spilt everything that was inside her. Oh how the rage burnt inside me to destroy that Hyuuga. But I restrained myself. I somehow found my self lying down in Sakura's bed with her wrapped in my arms. Her back against my chest. It felt perfect, she fitted against me like the missing puzzle piece.

_When I try to take one step  
__Out flows one phrase of the melody  
__I hope I'll be able to find  
__A little piece of the puzzle_

Sasuke and Sakura just lied on the bed like that for the next thirty minutes or so. The two didn't care, it was silent and they still didn't care. No tension in the air, it was perfect. Sasuke's arm was wrapped around her waist, and her arm resting on his muscular ones.

He buried his head into her hair and deeply inhaled. She smelt like what her name made her to be. Just like a blossom, a delicate yet strong ambitious blossom. His blossom. He just had to tell her one more time. So he did, and he meant from the bottom of his blooming heart, "Sakura, I love you."

Sakura turned around in his embrace so she faced him. This time when she looked at him, she smiled. A real, genuine smile. She brought her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. "Sasuke, I love you too. I'd die for you."

"I would too. I'd die and kill the world if I had to," he said with a lop sided grin. Sakura knew he would if he had to. For some reason it was funny to her. She lightly giggled, something she hadn't done in a long time. To Sasuke, her laughter was music to his ears. He couldn't take it anymore. He cupped her chin with his fingers and crushed his lips down onto hers.

_I'd like to take a glimpse at  
__The lasting moment that's just ahead  
__Something I'd long been hiding  
__Is locked away in my heart_

If Sakura was her silly twelve year old self, she would've squealed and rubbed it in Ino's face. But now it's different. She was truly in love with this man. Infatuation turned into a crush, and that crush turned into love.

The kiss turned into something more, his kiss deepened as he asked for entrance. She moaned into the kiss which gave Sasuke him a chance to dart his tongue in. Sasuke pressed her body to him more if possible as Sakura snaked her arms around his neck. As Sasuke sat up, he brought his flower with him.

The broke apart to catch their breaths and to stare each other in the eye. They both held lust and passion. But most of all, love for each other. Sasuke looked at her waiting if he should continue on. Sakura looked at him and nodded in an understanding way. Sasuke and Sakura both knew that she went through a lot, but come on, they're in love!

Sasuke lowered both him and Sakura back on the bed. Their lips locked into another passionate kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. As Sakura was caught up in the kiss, Sasuke's hands were busy unlacing her dress. When he untied the last lace, he gently slid the gown off. Sasuke skimmed over her body. 'How could that Hyuuga leave her?' thought Sasuke

She was just lying there like a beautiful goddess. Her hair sprawled around her and her pillow, her cheeks stained red, and her succulent lips parted and swollen from his kisses. Her emerald eyes sparkling with love and trust for him. As his eyes skimmed lower, he watched her chest heave up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Her shapely legs under him, she was perfect for the taking.

Now his second barrier for the day was her undergarments. Her breasts were covered in black lacy bra, matched with a black thong. Sakura pulled Sasuke's head down and kissed him. Sasuke's hands began to work on her bra. Thank gawd for him it was in the front. As soon as her bra was off, Sakura gasped. The cold are brushed past her breasts, making her peaks harden.

Sasuke's hand began to massage her mounds with passion. One hand was supporting him and the other one fondling with her flesh. As Sasuke took her harden peak into his hand and tweaked it, Sakura moaned into the kiss. Sasuke smirked against her lips. He broke the kiss and his mouth began to trail down her neck. As he went lower, he left a trail of butterfly kisses.

When his head reached her breast, he took it into his mouth and began to suck on it. Sakura arched her back into him. "Sasuke…" she moaned. Sasukue felt himself harden real fast as she moaned his name. With the hand that was supporting him, he trailed it down her waist and it stopped at her thin waistband. He slid it off of her with ease.

He heard her gasp, then her brought his head back up and kissed her. When he looked at her, she turned her face to the side. Sakura was the color of a cherry blossom by that time. He knew she was embarrassed. "Sakura, what's the matter?" he asked huskily into her ear.

She bit her lower lip before answering her lover, "you still have your clothes on." Her voice was so quit and melodic.

"I can fix that," He said as he licked her earlobe. He took one of Sakura's hands into his, and he placed her hand on the hem of his shirt. "with your help." Sakura's hand took over as she brought his shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. Soon his shirt was followed by his pants. The only thing left was his boxers. Sakura's hands roamed over his chest, when she looked down, she was stunned. Sasuke's manhood was hard. She blushed even harder as it pressed against her thigh.

Sakura brought her head up for a kiss, which Sasuke gladly accepted. One of his hands firmly held onto her waist, as the other one found it's way to her core. He caressed it for a while which made Sakura moan. Her body arched into his as she became wet. Sakura began to moan even louder into Sasuke's mouth when she felt him pump his fingers in her. First one finger went in, then two, then a third finger.

With his free hand, he went back to one of Sakura's breast and began to massage it. Sasuke could feel Sakura about to reach her climax. When it finally happened, her walls closed around his fingers and her arched body sank down into the bed.

When he threw off his boxers, he positioned his self over Sakura. He looked at her one more time for reassurance, and Sakura nodded her head up and down. They both new it was going to hurt. What can they do? They're both virgins and inexperienced. Sasuke didn't have time to sleep around with women and Sakura was waiting for that special person. Sasuke crushed his lips onto Sakura's as he entered her. Sakura's fingers dug into his back as the pain rushed through her body. He just stayed like that until Sakura was ready for what was to come.

Soon Sakura's pain left and was replaced by pleasure. She moaned and bucked her hips, signaling to go ahead. Sasuke devilishly smirked against her lips. He held both sides of her waists as he pulled himself out and pushed himself back in.

"Sasuke, ahh, that feels so good," she moaned into his ear. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms stayed around his neck. His pace began to pick up in speed, as Sakura's hips grinded into his. Soon they were in a synchronized pattern.

"Sakura," he growled into her ear. She was so wet, it excited him. Sasuke could feel Sakura's body about to climax, same with himself.

"Ahhhh," she moaned. Sasuke went wild! He slid himself in and out of her hard and fast. They lovers were having a blast. Soon both climaxed together. Sakura's walls tightened around Sasuke's manhood as he spilled into her. He collapsed on her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sasuke still kept himself in her as they both soon fell asleep. But before they did, he whispered into her ear, "I love you. Marry me."

Sakura nodded against him as tears of joy slid down her face. "Yes, I will." With that said, they drifted off to sleep with each other in an embrace of love.

_The sky wavers on the water's surface, but is the color of that blue a lie?  
__There's a story deep in my heart, but what I want now is love_

Sakura woke up to light shining through the blinds. Her sleepy eyes darted to her alarm clock that read nine at night. The moon's ray's illuminated her room. When she turned her body around, Sasuke was there. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist. He looked so handsome with the rays of the moon bouncing of his face.

She felt so happy, it wasn't a one night stand. She gave herself to him, and he gave himself to her. Soon someone was pounding on her door. Sakura tried to get up, but the arm around her wouldn't let go. It just got tighter. She looked at him and saw his mouth twitch. "Sasuke, I have to answer the door."

He just growled.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. Stop being a baby," she said with a more strict tone.

"I guess I'm going to have to kill that person than," he said with a sloppy grin. Sakura was able to wiggle her way out of his bear grasp. She took the blanket and wrapped it securely around her body. When she was at the door, she opened it with hesitance. She poked her head out, it was only Naruto and Hinata. She had a feeling it was about her being late.

"Sakura where were you? You were late for work, Ino said you didn't stop by, and you didn't eat at the Ichiraku!" saidNaruto with one long breath. Hinata just nodded.

"Well you see, um." Sakura's face began to deepen as her memories of what happened earlier resurfaced.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Are you sick! You're face is red!" boomed Naruto. Sakura just turned redder.

"Shut up you dobe," said a voice. Naruto's face dropped at that oh so familiar voice. Soon the door was completely swung opened. Naruto and Hinata were shocked at the sight. Actually, Hinata fainted and Naruto had to catch her. There stood Sakura in a blanket and Sasuke was naked. He covered his parts by hugging Sakura from behind. "If you don't mind, we would like some privacy. Good night dobe."

Sakrua just grinned and waved good bye to the passed out girl and Naruto. "Good night." Sasuke shot his arm out and slammed the door. On the other side, Naruto was grinning like a fool. Sakura was finally smiling.

Sasuke picked Sakura up and placed her down on her sofa. "Sa-Sasuke what are you doing?" asked a blushing blossom.

"It's cold in here, I want some blankets too." Sasuke peeled the blanket off and embraced Sakura in another bear hug. He wrapped them both in the blanket. That night, they would learn how to use a blanket.

Naruto was about to leave with Hinata, until he heard sounds from inside. At first he thought Sasuke was doing something bad, until he heard Sakura scream out "SASUKE HARDER!" That was his cue to leave.

_Some day I want to feel you close  
__Sometime I just catch and hold you  
__Some day I want to feel myself  
__Sometime I just catch and hold me_

_

* * *

_

**So how was it? Good, crappy, or just plain ass kicking sweet? Review and I'll feel happy. Oh, and read my profile for upcoming fics. You might find one that you'll like. If you do find one, message me and tell me which one you want to read. So far, 'Voice of a Violin' is in the lead, so hurry and cast your votes.**


End file.
